


Surprise visit-Velvetfrost

by Tubbo_Beez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Slight sad antfrost, Their soulmates your honor, Velvetfrost, slight angst, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbo_Beez/pseuds/Tubbo_Beez
Summary: Antfrost sits on his bed, tears dripping down his face, when someone knocks on the door. He gets up to answer it, wiping his tears with his shirt sleeve.When he answers the door his hand drops from his eyes and tears start flowing all over again.“Red?” He says.Or Red gives Ant a surprise visit after he had told him he couldn’t make the visit they had planned.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Surprise visit-Velvetfrost

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my horrible grammar and writing skills but also enjoy?

“I’m sorry, I wish I could make it” Velvet says running his hands through his hair. “But my boss says if I don’t work extra this week he’ll fire me”

“It’s fine I can wait, work is more important anyway” Ant says frowning.

“Thank you for understanding. I’ll call you later, I’m driving right now bye cutie I love you” Velvet says blowing a kiss to Ant over the phone. 

“Bye I love you too” Antfrost says as he hangs up, tears dripping from his eyes. He lets the phone drop to the floor and buried his head into his pillow, sobbing.

After several minutes of crying, he sits up and stares at the wall, eyes puffy and red. 

He stares for a while until someone knocks on the door, he gets up and uses his sleeve to wipe the leftover tears on his face. 

He opens the door and freezes, hands dropping from his eyes. He blinks, tears running down his face and says “Red?”

“Hey cutie” 

Ant runs up to velvet and wraps his arms around his boyfriends neck, legs wrapping around his waist. 

He shoves his face into red’s neck while red grabs the bottom of ant’s thigh with one hand and rubs his back with the other.

After a few minutes in the same position red let’s ant down and wraps both of his arms around his boyfriend’s waist while ant’s arms stay around his neck.

Velvet pulls his face out of his neck and kisses ant on the  
lips, hands tugging tighter on his waist.

They kiss until they run out of breath, noses touching and eyes closed.

Red opens his eyes and wipes ant’s tears, hands running along his cheeks and down his neck.

Velvet whispers “Don’t cry I’m here now and I won’t ever leave again.” 

They both knew that wasn’t true but it’s been so long that they didn’t care.

They sat there for what felt like hours holding each other, breathing in their scents and basking in the fact that they are together.

Ant finally broke the silence, “I thought you couldn’t make it?” 

“I was lying, I wanted it to be a surprise but I didn’t mean to make you cry I’m sorry” Velvet says softly.

“I’m glad your here, I would’ve stayed in bed all day, crying” he says.

Ant yawns, “Are you tired? We can go to bed if you want” “no it’s fine I want to stay up a bit longer and hang out with you” he says.

“Nope were going the bed” he says as he picks up Ant bridal style and brings him to his bedroom.

He lays his boyfriend down on the bed and closes the door. 

He then lays next to Ant and Ant buries his head into Red’s chest.

He wraps his arms around Red’s neck and red kisses his forehead lightly, arms wrapping around his back.

After a few minutes Ant is out like a light, body lying on Red ,chest rising slowly. 

Velvet kisses his forehead one more time and whispers “goodnight Ant I love you” before turning off the light and slowly drifting off the sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend like they aren’t streamers and have actual jobs. Also I take requests for fanfics to right as long as it’s not smut.


End file.
